The Elevator
by HourglassGluedToTheTable
Summary: "Oh God, you groan as she licks up your neck, and then comes to close her lips on your collarbone. Your whole body is on fire and you just can't find it in you to care anymore. " Post iLove You.


The elevator door closes.

Instead of positioning her hands on your arms, like she normally does, she rests her elbows on your shoulders, creating a more heated embrace. She tangles her fingers in your hair and pulls your head closer to hers.

You can hardly keep up, but you're hands just start moving on their own, making their way from resting on her hips up to her back and wrapping completely around her tiny waist, resulting in your bodies coming in even closer contact. You open your mouth a little and she dives in; your tongues collide, wrestling with each other passionately.

Suddenly, your back is against the wall, and her pelvis presses into yours. You squirm away a little, embarrassingly, but she just shakes her head, moving down to capture your earlobe between her teeth.

"It's okay." She whispers, reassuringly. Her mouth travels down the side of your neck, and your skin starts to tingle at the contact. Sam would laugh in your face if you told her that. Luckily, her mouth was a little preoccupied.

You then notice she is wearing way too many clothes – it was starting to get hot in this elevator anyway, you justify as you start to pull at her jacket gently. She quickly picks up the signal and throws her jacket off, pressing her body against yours. You're able to feel the outline of her breasts against your chest. You've always liked this shirt – it was really… erm… _flattering_ on her. It accentuated all her features. Her delicious, sexy features.

No, wait, you think to yourself. We're breaking up in an hour. I can't do this-

Oh God, you groan as she licks up your neck, and then comes to close her lips on your collarbone. Your whole body is on fire and you just can't find it in you to care anymore.

You find the courage to flip her over, pushing her onto her back against the elevator door. She looks at you questioningly and you just smirk, looking her up and down before licking your lips. Her eyes are dark with desire as you bring your lips back to hers.

Beginning to explore, you make your way down her cheek, murmuring your ecstasies as you arrive at the side of her neck. Her hands rest on your biceps, rubbing up and down unconsciously.

You knew she had a thing for your arms.

She lets out a moan when your hands finally come into contact with her skin, inching under the hem of her tank top and slowly fingering the strip of skin there. She reaches back and pushes your hands upwards, until you are able to feel the clasp of her bra. Your mind goes numb for a minute, but you quickly recover, running your hands all over her bare back. She lifts your shirt up too, stretching her arms until her hands reach your shoulders, her elbows pressed against your side. She drags her nails lightly down your back and you can't help but shiver, causing her to laugh.

"God, you're amazing." You mutter, but then stop when you realized what you said. You step back to look at her, gauging her reaction. She stares at you, her lips plump and hair disheveled, and you let out a groan of frustration.

"What are we doing?" You ask, running your fingers through your hair and moving to lean against the opposite wall of the elevator. She closes her eyes for a minute.

"I don't know, Freddie. I just… can't get enough of you. And those damn biceps of yours…"

"Aha! I knew it!" You exclaim, your face brightening.

She grins sheepishly. "Yeah, yeah. Don't think I didn't notice you shiver."

Then they were suddenly brought back to the present conversation.

"I… really do love you, Sam." You tell her honestly. You need to make sure she understands. You are not going to screw this up again.

"I just- weren't we just talking about how we don't click? We're complete and total opposites-"

"But we're not! Not really! And anyway, opposites attract, right?" Sam just shook her head slowly. You sigh.

"Sam, you make my nubbish life bearable. Being with you has opened my eyes to so many things I would never have gotten the opportunity to experience. You snuck me out in the middle of the night, and I had the best night of my life. You kidnapped me in the janitor's closet, and I skipped class, just sitting in there and talking with you. I would have never done anything like that if it weren't for you. You taught me to just let go and be a teenager. You forced me to relax and mellowed me out after every week of stress and school. You bring excitement to my life, Sam. And… I really don't want to let that go yet.

"And I know you've benefitted from me too. I tutored you in Math and you have a B plus, Sam! I know that if you just let me give you one last session, you'll ace the midterm. You're so smart, you just don't like to exercise it. Even if all I'm good for is good grades, I'll take it! I-"

"What do you mean? All you're good for is good grades? That's a lie if I've ever heard one."

You just stare at her, bemused.

"Freddie, you and your huge brain has helped me like crazy, yes. But you've done so much more than that. You're just there for me. Whenever my mom and I fight or I'm in one of my careless "I hate the world" moods, you sit me down and make me talk and think through what I'm doing. I seriously don't know where I'd be without you. Probably stranded in the middle of the city because of a stupid decision. You mellow _me _out, Freddie. You make me _want_ to be a better student, a better friend, a better girlfriend. Just a better person, so I can feel like I deserve you.

"God, I sound like a huge sap. My reputation has just gone down the drain."

You just stare at her, again. You literally have no words. So, you just step up to her, taking her hand, and kiss her. You try to put everything left unsaid in the kiss, and you're pretty sure she understands as she laces her fingers through yours and closes her eyes, moving her lips soundlessly against yours. The kiss is soft and sweet, much softer than you ever expected she could be.

The elevator door opens.


End file.
